


What Would I Do?

by mlmcolfer



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Death, Illness, M/M, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcolfer/pseuds/mlmcolfer
Summary: What Would I Do - Falsetto's.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 9





	What Would I Do?

_What would I do if I had not met you?  
Who would I blame my life on?_

Kurt Hummel owed his life to Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson saved Kurt Hummel. Maybe it wasn’t a physical pull you out of the way of a speeding car but Blaine Anderson saved Kurt Hummel. Without Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel would still be the straight, snide theatre teacher that was dreaded by children and colleagues alike. Blaine Anderson was the new music teacher who moved into the classroom across the hall. It was the secret competition between the two that made Kurt fall head over heels with a man, of all things. The one with his stupid slicked back hair, stupid little giggle and his stupid cocky grin. Somewhere between October and December, Kurt Hummel had fallen in love and gotten a divorce. Sure, he felt guilty about leaving his wife but he would do it a thousand times again if he got just five more minutes of Blaine. 

_Once I was told that all men get what they deserve  
Who the hell then threw this curve?_

What led them here? Whose grave did they piss on to get dealt this bad of a hand? Why was it them? Why was it Blaine, out of the two of them, why did it have to be Blaine? He gripped onto Blaine’s hand tighter, tears trailing down his cheeks. Blaine’s face was blank, Kurt didn’t understand anymore. It had all happened so quickly that he didn’t have the chance to understand before Blaine was even struggling to sit up. Kurt’s undying love for Blaine never faltered, his heart still swells every time Blaine crosses his mind. The occasional squeeze of Blaine’s hand in Kurt sent his heart soring. Kurt knew where it was going, of course he did, but he wasn’t ready for Blaine to let go just yet. Kurt wondered, what kind of person would he be, had Blaine not saved him. Kurt wouldn’t be Kurt, that’s for sure. 

_There are no answers  
But who would I be if you had not been my friend?_

No one quite knew what was wrong, the doctors were just as confused as each other. Blaine Anderson had been fit and healthy all seventeen years of their marriage, until that summer day. Collapsing in gasps of breath, clutching himself, crying out for Kurt. The former had been singing in the kitchen while cooking one moment, and the next he remembered he awoke in Kurt's arms, head numb, body aching, his lover whispering soothing words. Blaine felt safe. The overbearing pain couldn’t overpower the sense of safety that Kurt always provided. 

_When I'm having fun  
You're the one I want to talk to  
Where have you been?  
Where are you now?_

The following months droned on. Tests, IV’s, birthdays, tests. Blaine didn’t look human anymore, Blaine didn't look like Blaine. Kurt wasn’t sure what hurt more; the fact that Blaine was dying or the fact that there was nothing he could ever do to make it better. No amount of medicine, surgery or clinical trials could save him now. Blaine was dying and Kurt was scared for the both of them. It came slower than Kurt would have liked. Watching his soulmate suffer - every inch of life being drained from the body of the man you loved. Kurt went home on the 17th of July. Alone. Home to a cold house - abandoned all of those months ago. 

_God only knows too soon I'll remember your faults.  
Meanwhile, though it's tears and schmaltz._

It was a week after the funeral. Blaine’s ashes sat on the bedside table that used to belong to him. Kurt wasn’t ready. He couldn’t bring himself to go through his husbands’ belongings, or to even change the bedding that still lingered with Blaine. Burt had flown out to New York for the funeral, and had been staying in their spare room. He made sure Kurt was fed, made sure he was He was more than thankful, but the days began to blend into one. Burt understood.

_Do you regret?  
I'd do it again,  
I'd like to believe that I'd do it again._

Near the end, Blaine had assured Kurt that he loved him. He made Kurt promise not to blame himself. Kurt did anyway, he couldn’t stop thinking about how if he had done something - anything - differently then maybe, just maybe, Blaine would still be here with him. In his arms, in his bed, in his life. 

_And what more can I say.  
How am I to face tomorrow,  
After being screwed out off today?  
Tell me what's in store._

Kurt had promised his father he was okay, that he didn’t need to talk about it but his father knew. Burt knew where it was all heading and he knew he couldn’t stop it. Kurt - whether intentional or not - would sooner rather than later be with Blaine again. They would be whole. Happy. Together. 

_Yes, I'd beg or steal or borrow,  
If I could hold you for one hour more._

It was much warmer now, Kurt and Blaine stood hand in hand, watching the snowfall around them. His funeral was beautiful but bittersweet. Burt wasn’t crying, he seemed relieved almost, he knew Kurt wasn’t whole without the man who saved him and knew that he wouldn’t be Kurt ever again. The after life was pretty, a soft glimmer on every surface and his husband's eyes were more innocent than ever. They never did discover what killed the Anderson-Hummels, but it left the world a duller place. 

_Once I was told that good men get better with age,  
We're just gonna skip that stage._

Here lies Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel; lovers, husbands, soulmates. Together in life and death. 

_No simple answers,_  
But what would I do?  
If you had not been my friend. 


End file.
